1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved system for mounting an automotive window panel onto a window regulating mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting bracket connecting the window panel to the window regulating mechanism, in which a plurality of holes form a mechanical interlock between the window and the bracket upon the curing of a sealant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common automotive window assemblies of the type interconnected with a window regulating mechanism for raising and lowering the window panel include a mounting bracket for connecting the window panel to the window regulator. Normally, the safety glass of the window panel is held within the mounting bracket either by an elastomeric curable sealant, such as polyurethane, or by the resiliency of the mounting bracket. In either of these two designs, problems have been encountered in maintaining the interconnection between the mounting bracket and the window panel, especially when lowering the window. This is because the frictional force developed within the tracking guideways often causes lamination of the adhesive and the inadvertent disengagement of the window panel from the mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,113 describes a typical attachment of an automotive window panel to a support bracket, wherein the lower edge of the safety glass is seated in an L-shaped portion of the bracket. The gasket, of elastomeric or similar material, is molded, in situ, simultaneously to the lower edge of the window and to the bracket. Thus, instead of the gasket being molded at a remote location and being fitted and adhesively secured in place on the lower edge of the glass window this patent teaches the simplified process of having the gasket molding done at assembly. While this procedure has been simplified by having the gasket molded in place, the bond between the mounting bracket and the glass panel is still dependent upon the strength of the adhesive. Again, it has been found that frictional forces developed in the track guideways resisting downward movement of the glass panel causes the panel to disengage from the bracket as a result of being repeatedly lowered to its open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,132, owned by the applicant of the present invention, discloses a mounting bracket having locking tabs thereon which bend forward and over gripping surfaces formed by notches on the lower edges of the glass panel and thus engage the glass more firmly than the prior art adhesive engagement. This prevents the loosening of the glass window, particularly during its movement to the open position. In addition to the locking tabs, an array of anchor holes are placed in a vertical wall of the mounting bracket. The use of tabs and anchor holes in conjunction with a urethane sealant eliminates the necessity for drilling holes in or notching the glass to mechanically attach the glass panel to the mounting bracket. The disadvantage of this design is that the bottom of the window panel must be notched at an angle, so that a mechanical interlock can be formed with the tabs once they are bent. The design of the present invention eliminates the need for such notches and allows the use of a standard generally U-shaped mounting bracket interconnected to the window regulating mechanism.